


Fall

by beta_aquarii



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Roommates, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_aquarii/pseuds/beta_aquarii
Summary: Wooseok learned that Seungyoun has never been to a place where trees change colors, so he deems that the two of them should go on a short trip and see the trees change colors.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I saw the challenge last, last night and decided to write something for it. This will actually be my first au here on AO3 so I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also know that I don't really write and english is not my first language so if you see any typographical, grammatical or any errors... please let me get away with it.  
> ㅠㅡㅠ
> 
> Enjoy reading! <3

Studying and living to a new country is both terrifying and exhilarating to Seungyoun. At first he felt segregated, his daily life condensed and his circle smaller. Then he became very familiar to certain people, places and activities until he was able to form a close bond to people he do manage to become friends with. And the next thing he knew, he already feels home.

That’s how he came to know Wooseok, a young man the same age as his, studying in the same university, who eventually became his roommate due to some unexpected circumstances which includes Seungyoun's clumsiness and not being able to secure an apartment before leaving his parents in Brazil.

\------------- 

“Are you serious?!” Wooseok exclaimed. “You really haven’t seen trees change colors?!” They are both sitting in the couch watching a drama series since it’s their school break.<

“I haven’t! I may be Korean in blood but I grew up in another country, remember?” Seungyoun answered. “We don’t have those, red, orange, yellow trees or whatever.”

Wooseok looks at him frustrated. “I can’t believe you! It’s the most beautiful thing in the world!” Seungyoun will lie if he’ll say that Wooseok isn’t being adorable with the way he pouts and crossed his arms right now. He barely managed to stop himself from cooing and patting his head.

“This can’t be! Come on!” He stood up from the couch. “It’s autumn and you staying here all week will not make you see the trees.”

“But it’s already cold outside.” Seungyoun whines. “and you didn’t even know how to drive, how are we supposed to go to whatever place you have in mind?”

Wooseok scoffs, “Of course, you will drive” pointing to Seungyoun, “and I will lead the way.” smiling to himself like he did something noble.

“Also.. GPS exist. So stand up lazy bug, get change and put on your jacket.”

\-------------- 

Seungyoun soon found himself inside his car with Wooseok sitting on the passenger seat. “So where are we going?” He asked.

“Nami Island.” Wooseok answered nonchalantly as he fixed his seatbelt.

“Wait.. What?! Are you serious? That’s an hour and a half drive from here, Wooseokie.”

"I know.” Wooseok answered, smiling with his sweetest smile.

“Actually… I want to go on a little trip too.” Seungyoun looks at him, dumbfounded. He can’t believe that Wooseok has been able to trick him again to driving him around. But being roommate with Wooseok for a few months since he came here, already gave him a soft spot for the other so he pulls up the address to his GPS and started driving.

"Can we play some music?” Seungyoun asked.

“Of course, you can. It’s your car, Younie." Seungyoun chuckled at how Wooseok’s forehead creased a little. He punched a few buttons then a soft, slow, low beats started to play. Soon after, he started to sing along some lines, his light falsetto voice filling the car. Music then played one after another until Wooseok recognizes the song and hums along.

“You know this song?” Seungyoun asked, a bit surprised.

“A little.” Wooseok answered and proceeds to sing along. Seungyoun’s mouth formed a smile not hiding how delighted he was and sang along with him. Over the course of long cozy minutes, they ended up singing along to every song, almost dancing to their seat and laughing like they are in some kind of car karaoke. The whole ride continued like that having so much fun until their voice became a bit hoarse and didn’t realized they're already in their destination.

Soon they board the ferry to Nami Island which took about a few minutes. As they arrived at the island they were greeted by two huge statues of snowman and Wooseok has to (read: frustratingly) explain to Seungyoun how the island became popular because of the korean drama _Winter Sonata_ which Seungyoun reveals that he hasn’t watched yet. Now, Wooseok is on another mission to make him watch the drama when they got home.

Seungyoun and Wooseok continued to walk inside the island. They were greeted by an abundance of greens and Seungyoun must say that it is indeed beautiful here. He occasionally took photos as they continued to walk along the tree lanes to some famous Winter Sonata spots. Much to Wooseok’s dismay almost all the trees has just started to change color. Most of the trees are still covered in greens while the others have just started to turn to a shade of yellow and orange.

After an hour of walking, they both decided to eat something. They sat and ordered their food when Seungyoun noticed how Wooseok has his eyes glued on the ground.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Wooseok lift his eyes up to meet Seungyoun’s.

“Wait.. Are you crying?” The panic in Seungyoun’s voice is evident. “Why are you crying? Wooseokie? Look at me. Say something.” But Wooseok continued to shed more tears.

Seungyoun cupped Wooseok’s cheeks, making the latter face him. “Come on. Tell me.”

“I said I would make you see the trees change colors. But I miscalculated the date and thought we can see it now.” Seungyoun’s eyes soften. He caressed his cheeks to calm the other and by the way he stopped crying a few moments after, he guessed it worked.

“You know? We do saw a few trees change colors. It's not a lot but it's better than none.” Seungyoun wipes the tears on Wooseok’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Besides we can always come back here. I am more than willing to drive you again here.”

Wooseok’s face immediately lights up. “Really? Then… can we go here again next month? I’m sure the trees changed colors by then.”

“Sure. Let’s do that.”

Seungyoun may not be able to see the trees change colors nor the leaves in shades of red, orange and yellow fall that day but he definitely witnessed how his heart took a leap and fall hard to the man in front of him eating his _dakgalbi_.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! I hope I can write more for this challenge but your girl right here is too busy with life.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
